The Door to the Light
by Rignite
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!* This is my first Fanfic on Fanfiction.net. It's about what happens to the trio after they defeat Ansem, and unlike most Fanfics, I kept to the Disney theme. Please R and R!
1. New Beginnings

After Sora, Goofy, and Donald defeated Ansem and helped King Mickey and Riku to close the door to Kingdom Hearts, they soon found themselves searching for the door to the "light" which King Mickey told them about. Walking along the path in some unfamiliar plains, they pondered this and wondered where they would find the door.  
  
"Gwosh Sora, how are we ever going to find that "Door to the Light" King Mickey was talking about?" Goofy looked over confused, Sora on his left and High Court Wizard Donald further then that.  
  
"Gee, I don't know.I guess we just have to look for it." Sora said, looking back over.  
  
"Yeah, but where do we begin to look?" Donald asked, they all then stopped and in unison sighed and fell onto their butts. They all exchanged glances, until Donald's voice perked up, pointing at the distance, "Look! Is that.Pluto? What's that in his mouth.?"  
  
"Gwosh, I think that's King Mickey's seal! Come on!" They all smiled, getting up they chased after the yellow pooch all laughing happily. The dog took flight, with the trio in tow. It led them quite a ways, then into a clearing where a Gummi Ship sat. Knight Captain Goofy rushed forward, grabbing the envelope as Pluto threw it into the wind.  
  
"Open it up! Hurry! Maybe it'll tell us where to go!" Sora rushed him. None of the three noticed that Pluto climbed into the Gummi Ship; all eyes were peeled at the purple note as Goofy's hands began opening it.  
  
Dear Sora, Goofy, and Donald, I am glad to see that you three are searching for the "Door to the Light". Take the Gummi Ship before you, unless you wish to search and search with no avail. It shall take you directly to the door, but I warn you. It seems something. . .is guarding it. Be ready for anything.  
  
Sincerely, King Mickey  
  
"Hmmm.I guess that means we follow Pluto's lead. Come on guys! Let's not waste any time!" Sora said taking the lead as he usually did and hopping onto the Gummi Ship. Donald and Goofy soon followed, a red button flashing in the cockpit for Auto-Pilot. Pluto, wagging his tail, pushed the button with his nose; a weird chime sound was heard as the craft lifted off and instantly took flight, going into warp speed almost instantly.  
  
A long, evil, and protruding darkness suddenly lay out before them all. Pluto whined, cowering his head in rushing to the back of the cockpit.  
  
"Gwosh, are we back at Kingdom Hearts? That couldn't be the "Door to the Light" King Mickey spoke of.could it?" Goofy said, looking around pitifully.  
  
"Shoot, I hope not. That final battle with Ansem was tough enough. I did have the feeling though, that they're were going to be those tougher then him even.WAIT! What's that?!" Sora exclaimed reassuringly, pointing out the window down at a large chunk of floating white land. He could see a small figure with short white spiked hair standing solemnly, as it slowly glanced up. Sora noticed the right arm lift, the left hand was holding a. . .  
  
"KEYBLADE?!" The trio said all at once. Pluto yelped. They all watched outside the window, crowding around Sora in the front seat. Suddenly, a large ray of purplish black light suddenly emerged from the being on the ground, as it struck the Gummi Ship; all systems went dead, as it with the band of screaming heroes plummeted to the ground. 


	2. A New Foe

A foul smell blew through his nose. Pain surging through the boy's body as he was tortured, tortured by the painful memories of the night . . . The night he came from the stars. A voice came, distant at first but coming close with every calling. It called his name, trying to bring him back from his slumber, but he knew he couldn't have been sleeping.  
  
"Riku! Riku, wake up! NOW! They're attacking again!" The voice screamed from his left, a familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes, pain surging through his eyelids. As he looked around, it slowly began to all come back to him.  
  
"K. . . Kin. . . King Mickey?" The boy asked solemnly, looking up at the proud standing mouse, slashing with some kind of a sword at shadowy creatures. Keyblade. . .Keyblade. . . That word rushed through his mind, anger rising every time it was heard. "Ah! They just don't know when to stop!" He shouted, hopping to his feet and grabbing the sword near him, holding it out in front in a guarded position.  
  
"Stand strong, we've just got to hope my message reached the others. . ." The mouse said, his voice was full of hope, it could lift the saddest spirit. The boy nodded, looking to the sky.  
  
"Please hurry Sora. . . for our sake" Then, the creatures attacked.  
  
Elsewhere. . .  
  
The crash was costly. Pluto was nowhere in sight, seemed the pooch had disappeared once again. The trio was all in great pain. The first one to awaken was Donald, who found the other two knocked out, each about 50 feet away from the crash site. Each was clinging onto their weaponry like babies.  
  
"We've been to some weird worlds, but this one takes the cake. Even Kingdom Hearts wasn't like this. . ." Donald thought to himself, looking at the completely white plains, the only structure being the large door they saw earlier. He could barely see the person which had shot them down, but he knew the guy was there.  
  
"Sora. . . Come on! Wake up! We need to go check out that door, and I'm not going over there alone! No way am I going to meet up with that, that, CREATURE alone!"  
  
"Uh. . . . . .wha, what? Where am I?" Sora shook his head slowly, Goofy was recovering 100 feet away as they spoke, and began walking towards them. "Oh yeah! Did we land ok?" His question was answered by the falling of debris from the ship.  
  
"Gawrsh, I say we don't waste anymore time and go open that there "Door to the Light," Goofy barely made out, stumbling over to the other to two. Sora tried to get up, but to no avail  
  
"Wait a second. Ack! I can't get up! This oughta help! Curaga!" Sora shouted. Suddenly, a feeling of relief and strength ran through them all. Donald shivered a bit, the feeling was still new to him. The duck then raises his staff high.  
  
"Slicing powers of wind! Hear my cry! Protect us with your power! Aeroga!" Goofy laughed as Donald said this, a barrier of spinning white wind covered each of them. Sora now easily jumped up from his position on the ground. He nodded to the other two.  
  
"Let's go get him guys!" Sora said, his expression becoming serious now, "It's time to get to business!" Donald and Goofy nodded at the same time, then followed him at a hard run across the white plains towards the large door.  
  
He stood there, face to the ground, spiky hair swaying in the wind along with the bottom of his trench coat. The key chain on his Keyblade blew slowly, the blade looked like it had come from the darkness. The boy lifted his head to face the approaching gang.  
  
"Finally, I've been waiting for you fellow Keyblade wielder. Now, I may finally get to have some fun. . ." An evil laugh escaped his throat.  
  
"Who are you?! And why did you shoot down our Gummi Ship?!" Sora demanded, Goofy and Donald backing him up.  
  
"I. . . Am the Gatekeeper! And this. . . is where you meet your demise! Draw arms!" 


	3. Banishment

Goofy decided to start off fast and see what this warrior was made of. Sora's grip upon the Keyblade model Ultimate Weapon, created by his faithful Moogle friends back in Traverse Town, became so tight, his knuckles became white. The warrior simply sidestepped to the left, keeping his Keyblade at an angle, Goofy ran straight through, tripping.  
  
The boy's right palm rose, pointing at Goofy as a powerful gust of wind came from him, sending the knight straight into the door and into unconsciousness.  
  
"Goofy!" Donald cried as he too, rushed forward, "You Heartless!"  
  
"NO! Donald" Sora cried in plea, the small white duck rushing forward, his staff high above his head.  
  
"You think you fools have anywhere near the amount of power I do?! Humph, this shall teach you to know your place! I. . . Am the Gatekeeper! Only those who can defeat me may pass!" With that, he raised his right hand again, pointing it directly at Donald this time. A surge of wind sent the small mage all the way back to the Gummi Ship, straight past Sora. "I can see from the expression of your face that you wish you weren't here. Well, I can send you away, very far away. All you have to do. . . is not fight back. Let the darkness flow into your heart!"  
  
Sora looked around desperately, Goofy and Donald were both out cold. A solo match. . . not that this was his first one of course. Nothing more was said, only a nod from Sora before he rolled forward, jumping at the end of his roll into a slash from above. A smile crossed the Gatekeeper's face, finally he got a good look at the warrior. A teen, about his age, with a clear face, white hair with stood up with many large spikes.  
  
Sora recognized him, from somewhere. The boy threw off his trench coat, jumping to the left to lift his Keyblade at a diagonal slash. Sora's eyes grew, when at the exact moment the Gatekeeper swung his sword, he ricocheted off it with his own and did a roundhouse kick at the back of his neck.  
  
Spit flew from his mouth as he fell forward, then spun around, shooting a strong force of wind at Sora which sent him flying towards the door.  
  
"How dare you insult me with such a weak and cheap trick! For this, I banish you to the worlds beyond this one! Maybe THAT shall teach you a lesson!" He screamed, the large door opening, a powerful vortex sucking them all except the Gatekeeper in. The last thing Sora heard as he was sent from this world to the next by a painful method, was the evil laughter of his enemy. 


End file.
